knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Wars - original help text
This is the original Guild Wars description provided by Gree in the help text. Now that you've formed a guild of epic Knights, the moment has come to face off against rival guilds in battle! Participation is open to all active knights in a guild when the 3-day Guild War event begins. Guild recruitment and enlistment will be frozen while the event is active. Guild Battles Battles between guilds must be initiated and can be done so by tapping the "Declare War" button. Once an opposing guild is found, a Guild Battle will officially begin and last 60 minutes. Both guilds in a Guild Battle will earn War Points based on their performance. The winning guild earns a War Points bonus, and all earned War Points are applied directly to your guild's ranking. Collect the most War Points to earn massive rewards for your entire guild! During a Guild Battle, each guild member can earn War Points by defeating rival knights, and attacking the opposing guild's Guardian and Castle Gate. You can even earn additional points for defeating guild leaders and tougher opponents! Guild Battles are fought in a 3-on-3 format and use War Energy to initiate the fight. However, unlike in the Tournament Arena, you'll have the option of selecting 2 types of attacks: *Attack – Costs a normal amount of War Energy (25) with no bonuses to ATK and DEF. *Power Attack – Costs a full bar of War Energy (100) with a huge ATK and DEF bonus. War Energy replenishes at a rate of 1 per minute and can also be refilled by consuming a War Energy pack. Battle Frenzy Battle Frenzy is a bonus effect that increases the amount of War Points gained for a period of time. Battle Frenzy may be triggered automatically during a single Guild Battle when the Battle gets close. Guild Sentinels All opposing guild members are "protected" by the Guild Sentinel until the Guild Sentinel is defeated by any guild member. This means that all other knights are unavailable to fight until the Guild Sentinel is defeated. Guild members can still attack the Guardian or Castle Gate if the Guild Sentinel has not been defeated. Guild Sentinels gets a 50% DEF boost while protecting their guild's members. Guild Guardians Guild Guardians act as an extra layer of defense! While a Guardian is alive, the opposing guild earns less War Points. Higher level Guardians protect your guild better, with higher health AND greater War Point protection. Attacking Guild Guardians yield War Points even if you don't defeat it, and defeating a Guardian gives extra rewards to the member that has inflicted the most damage in defeating it. Castle Gate If members are having a hard time defeating rival knights, they can always attack the opposing guild's Castle Gate. It is always available to attack, but doesn't give out as many points as winning against rival knights. End of Guild War Event About 60 minutes before the 3-day Guild War event ends, guilds will not be permitted to Declare War. Accumulated War Points, from both Guild Battle Skirmishes and wins, will determine your Guild's ranking in the Guild War Event. Fight hard for better rewards, because all members of your guild get all of the rewards shown! Category:Gameplay